


✰ and ✰- a lapidot fanfiction

by cupcakex



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakex/pseuds/cupcakex
Summary: "Hey..." She whispers.Peridot's eyes burst open. "Lazuli?!""That's my name." She says, smiling.✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✦ just a cute little lapidot story i've wanted to write for a while! ✦((this is my first fan fiction so if it's a little scratchy, i truly apologize!))ship: lapidot (canon universe)





	1. ✰ o n e ✰

✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・  
chapter one: thank you, peridot! -   
✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・  
Peridot was sitting silently on the couch in a daze when Steven awoke. It had been a few days since he and Connie returned from their space adventure with Lars, and he had only told Peridot about what happened when he returned. Telling the other gems his experience would only cause more stress on them. He'd tell them sooner or later.

Steven rubbed his eyes, as he plopped aimlessly down the stairs leading from his bed to the floor. He then turned curiously, seeing Peridot sitting quietly. "Good morning, Peridot.." he mumbles, sitting next to her.   
Peridot stays in her daze as she mumbles inaudible words.   
He led his hand to her small shoulder, trying to comfort the poor gem. Lapis leaving really did a number on her. 

"My apologies Steven." She finally speaks. "I know I've been an idiotic sobbing clod lately. Thanks for putting up for me."  
She turned to see a sincere smile on the young boy's face. "You have a right to miss her, Peridot."   
"I just wonder if she even cares." She mumbles, her shoulders beginning to tremble under Steven's hold. "I care so much about her.. I just hope she realizes."   
Steven frowns and strengthens his grip on Peridot's shoulder. She adverts her distressed filled eyes. "I'm sorry you feel this way, Peridot. I'm sure she'll come back eventually."   
She began to sob softly. "What if she doesn't?!" She spits out. "What if she never comes back?! W-what if she finds someone else to be roommates with?! In OUR barn! She'll forget all about me!"   
"Peridot... Come on now... Listen to yourself! You sound ridiculous!" Steven shouts, removing his hand from her small shoulder.  
She stares at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. "You're right. I-" She sighs slowly, relaxing against the couch, wiping her tears away from under her visor. "I'm really sorry..." 

An awkward silence fell between the two. Peridot sat back and averted her eyes away from Steven shyly. Her breakdowns were becoming more frequent and she didn't know how to deal with it. She really did miss Lapis. Maybe too much...  
"So," Steven sighs, trying to lighten the mood. "I know you're an Era Two Peridot, so you probably don't know much about Pink Diamond. But do you know any possible ways for me to learn more about her?"  
Peridot furrowed her brows and brought her hand to her chin, thinking. "I'm not too sure.." Her voice breaks. "Have you tried the moon base?"   
The young boy's eyes widened. So much that Peridot could swear she saw stars in them. "Oh!" He exclaims excitedly. "Yeeeeah! I completely forgot!" He began to laugh, jumping up and down energetically.   
"Why are you behaving so exultant?" Peridot questions in disgust.   
"Thank you, Peridot!" He shouts happily, ignoring her question. He then hugs her tightly before running into the bathroom to get changed. Peridot was helplessly left behind, flustered.   
"Clod." She snorted, rolling her eyes.   
✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! welcome to my lapidot book!  
> i'm kind of new to this whole fanfiction thing so i'm sorry if my writing style is bad! i'm hoping to develop a better sense of how this stuff works! i'll try to update as much as possible! thank you!  
> ~ mando ✰


	2. ✰ t w o ✰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * warning- this kind of contains spoilers based on a leak that was released a few months back. you've been warned. (:

✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・  
chapter 2: could it be?!  
✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・  
Within the next 20 minutes, Steven was able to get dressed, packed, and even got to convince Lion to take him to the moon base. He excitedly hops onto the fellow's back, a smile plastered on his face. 

"Alright Lion!" He shouts excitedly. "Let's go learn more about Pink Diamond!"   
Lion blinks lazily before taking off. Within seconds the two land on the floor of the moon base. Steven laughs happily, gets up quickly, looking around the base and then down at Lion.

"I'll meet you back over here, okay bud?" He asks, tilting his head to the side out of curiosity.   
Lion quietly nods.  
Steven smiles happily at his pink companion, kneeling down ruffle his hair. He quickly turns around, walking directly towards the flight of stairs that led to the control room of the base. He runs up them, full of excitement until he's stopped by some sort of sound from the next floor. It almost sounded like soft, quiet... Sobbing?!

Steven knits his eyebrows together, hesitating before taking another step. "Could--- Could someone be here?!"

He sighs, as if he was reassuring himself in some sort of way. He replaces his frightened expression with a curious one and starts walking up the stairs again.Once he reaches the next floor, he stops to see a silhouette. It seemed to be very slender, wearing a long skirt. It was sitting quietly with it's knees pulled up to its chest. Sobbing. Wait a second...  
"Lapis?!?!" Steven asks loudly, voice full of disbelief.   
✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa sorry for such a short chapter! i wanted to get more out asap. i can assure you, chapter three will be much longer. sorry if this chapter seems a little all over the place, i wasn't able to proof read! i'll definitely fix any mistakes later down the road. thanks for sticking around!  
> ~mando ✰


	3. ✰ t h r e e ✰

✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・  
chapter 3: she misses you... a lot.  
✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・  
Steven's breath hitches. Could it seriously be her?! Why would she be here?!  
The figure's shoulders rose quickly as if it was startled once he spoke.

Steven's eyebrows knit together in worry. "Lapis... It's okay." he says reassuringly, slowly approaching her. "It's just me!"  
The figure's sobs became louder it whipped it's head around fiercely. It was indeed Lapis Lazuli. "You need to leave!" She shouts loudly in agony as tears stream quickly down her face. "Now!"  
Steven hesitates to reply, staring down at the sobbing ocean gem.  
"Don't even try to convince me to come back! What's the point?! Everything's ruined, and it's all thanks to me!" She shouts, voice breaking.  
He lets out a sad sigh. "Lapis... Why are you here?"  
Lapis hesitates, staring at Steven with distressed eyes full of tears. She sighs, trying to calm herself. "As I left Earth's atmosphere, the barn froze from the change in temperature. It became too heavy and dense for me to carry..." She pauses, beginning to blubber. " I- had to let it go."  
Steven frowns. "Then why didn't you just come back?"  
"Because Steven! I-" Her voice cracks. "I'm scared! I messed up the one thing that truly felt like home to me! And I absolutely cannot bring myself to see her again..."

Steven frowns. "She misses you, Lapis..." He pauses. "A lot."  
Lapis looks up at Steven in despair, sadness washing away her entire face. "I miss her too!" She cries, bringing her hands to her face, sobbing uncontrollably. Steven frowns at her. "Steven, look... I'd love to come back with you, I really would. But I can't. I can't sacrifice myself into another war... I just can't."  
"Lapis... I understand... I really do. But if Earth's really is your home, I think you can win."  
Lapis stiffens as her sobs grow louder, her knees weakening. Those words sounded familiar. "It's not only that-" She sobs. "I've caused her so much pain and grief... I-I can't find the courage to look at her straight in the face after knowing what I've done."  
As soon as Steven went to say something back, Lapis suddenly stood up, hands balled into fists. "Show me The Crystal Gem's base." She says aloud between sobs. Steven raises an eyebrow. Suddenly a projection of Peridot appeared. She was sitting alone on the beach, leaning her chin against her left hand. She looked miserable.

Lapis sat near the faint projection, her sobbing becoming much louder and frequent. Suddenly Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl approached her, each giving her reassuring smiles. Peridot's sad expression turned into a determined one. Lapis glared at each of the projections. "Sooner or later, she'll forget all about me." She says quietly.  
"What?! That's not true! You don't just forget about someone out of the blue, that's not how it works!" Steven snaps. "Yes, life does go on, and it sucks to accept when someone you care about has left you. But I'm telling you right now... There's not a day that's gone by where that poor little gremlin hasn't thought about you. "

Lapis snaps an irritated look at Steven. "You don't think I know?! I've been watching and watching you guys!"  
"What?!" Steven shouts, confused. "What do you mean?!"  
"I'm using this moon base's blue orb," Lapis replies silently, bringing her eyes back to Peridot's laughing projection. "It was used throughout Era One by elite gems to keep an eye on their soldiers. Every moon has one, it's just that many have forgotten about this artifact, and if they do remember it, they think these things are broken. But... You remember a lot of things when you're trapped in a mirror for thousands of years." Lapis smirked playfully through her tears and winked at Steven.

Steven frowned. "I don't get it... You've been spying on us this whole time?!"  
"I had to, Steven!" Lapis shouts. "I've been worried sick about you!" She suddenly paused, her cheeks flushing dark blue as she averted her eyes. ".. And... Maybe her too.."  
"If you were so worried, then why didn't you just come back?!"  
"I told you! I'm terrified of going back there! I ruined everything!"  
"Lapis... Just come back!" Steven shouts. "Earth is apart of who you are... I-It's what you care about! That's what really matters. I have never seen you anywhere else truly happy."  
Lapis looks at him with petrified eyes. "I-I don't know about this. I ruined everything."  
"Come on!" Steven smiles, tilting his head. He holds his hand out in front of Lapis'. "Beach summer fun time buddy..."  
Lapis snorts. "Okay.." She says, taking his hand. "But please... Stay by my side."  
Steven smiles up at her as they begin walking back to Lion.

"Of course."  
✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( kinda important ))  
> I'm not exactly sure if i'm going to continue this considering how off this is from the recent promo. at the time when i typed this, the promo didn't come out yet and i didn't want to change the story line of this because it wouldn't of made sense. but if you seriously like this somewhat off story line, and you'd like me to continue it, please let me know. i'm not going to continue this if it's not worth it. tysm for continuing to read this though, it means a lot.  
> have an amazing day/night!  
> ~mando ✰


	4. ✰ f o u r ✰

✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・  
chapter 4: do yourself a favor.  
✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・  
Lion arrives to Earth with Steven and Lapis on his back. He immediately plops down once making contact with the ground. Lapis yelps quietly.  
"Are you sure about this?" She questions nervously, hopping off the lion's back, dusting herself off.  
"I'm positive." Steven replies, reassuringly, also hopping off of his back. "And if anything happens, I can assure you, I'll be right here."  
Lapis looks down at Steven uneasily. Her eyes were still extremely puffy and her face was still deathly flushed from crying.

She suddenly fixes her eyes on the land in front of her. Here they were... Home. Or at least what was left of it. They were standing right in front of the hunk of dirt where the barn once sat. She frowned. It was gone. And it was all her fault.   
Steven notices this and places his hand on the back, smiling up at her. She slowly smiles nervously back at him.   
"Come on. Are you ready to go?"   
Lapis trembles against Steven's hold. "Ready as I'll ever be..."  
Steven smiles. "You'll be okay... I'm gonna be right here."  
✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧  
Lapis and Steven warp to the temple. Peridot was laying on her usual spot on the couch. She was sleeping on her left side, back facing the two. Seeing the exhausted green gem made Lapis tremble in sadness, her eyes becoming glassy. Steven grabs her hand and nods encouragingly up to her.   
She looks down at him with a determined smile, even though they both knew she was faking it. Lapis Lazuli was truly petrified inside.

She takes soft, subtle steps toward the sleeping gem. She kneels slowly down beside her, tapping her shoulder lightly. Touching her warm green skin again made every nerve in Lapis' fingers sting in satisfaction.

The green gem turned around tiredly, groaning in exhaustion. "What do you want, Steven?" She asks irritated as Lapis smiles down at the dazed gem.  
"Hey..." She whispers.   
Peridot's eyes burst open. "Lazuli?!"   
"That's my name." She says, smiling.   
Peridot sits up quickly, glaring directly at Lapis' face. "Why are you here?!" She asks angrily.   
Lapis frowns... That's not the reaction she was expecting. "I-"   
"What?! Did you seriously think that you could just show up here after weeks, and expect everything to be okay?!" She shouts in frustration. "For everything just to be back to normal?! Do you have any idea what kind of hell I've been through since you've been gone?!"   
"Peridot... I'm-"   
"What you're sorry?! Of course, you are!" She shouts through tears. "Well if you're so 'sorry', then how about you do yourself a favor and LEAVE!"

Lapis immediately stands up, her bangs covering her tear filled eyes. She summons her wings, preparing to take off without a single word. Steven runs up to her. "Lapis wait!" He tried to stop her but it was too late. Lapis had already left the temple, flying off to stars only knew where.

"Peridot?! Are you serious right now?!" Steven shouts through his tears.   
"Steven, do you really blame me?!" Peridot shouts. "After months and months of bending my back over for her, THIS is how she thanks me?!"   
"Peridot. She's been worried sick about you! She's been sitting in that moon base for weeks, watching over YOU. Making sure that you were safe and okay!"   
Peridot's expression softened. "With what?! A moon orb?! Those things have been down for thousands of years!"   
"Think again," Steven says angrily, beginning to stomp toward the door. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go find her."

Peridot sits silently on the couch as Steven marches out the door. Her eyebrows begin to knit in worry as realization hits her.  
"Steven, wait!" She shouts, running out the door towards him.   
✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・


	5. ✰ f i v e ✰

✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・  
chapter 4: because of me.   
✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・  
Steven walks hurriedly down the beach as Peridot walks slowly behind him. She lazily walked with her head down low, dragging her arms weightlessly along with the rest of her body. She eventually sighs, stopping hopelessly behind him.

Steven stops hearing her footsteps, hesitantly turning behind himself to look at her. His determined expression turns into a worried one.

"Hey!" He shouts worriedly, rushing toward her. "Are you okay?! Do we need to stop?!" His voice trembles as he tightly grips his hands around her forearms.  
Peridot remains wordless. She quickly slaps Steven's hands off of her arms, remaining still.

Steven backs away, hesitating. "Uhm... Perido-"  
"I'm sorry..." Her eyes began to burn, tears ready to fly freely down her cheeks.  
"For- what?" He asks innocently.   
"Everything."   
Steven frowns. He goes to hug her but stops himself from doing so. "It's fine" Steven whispers, adverting his eyes. "I just- thought you wanted to see her..."   
Her face immediately twists into a mixture of distress and worry. "I've been dying to see her, Steven!" She snaps, " I just can't comprehend, how one could decide to perform such a risky, inexcusable action. But then later decides to return out of the blue, expecting full forgiveness from whom they hurt." She stops, grabbing her blond locks tightly in despair. Sweat beads began to roll down her face before she finally allowed her tears to fly free. "It's unfortunate." She sighs "She's not getting forgiveness until she proves that she's truly sorry. I am no longer allowing her to play with my emotions for her own benefit!"

Steven sadly purses his lips, tilting his head to the side. "I'm sorry Peridot..." He says, trying to meet her eyes. "It was my idea to bring her back. I didn't bother thinking about how you'd feel in this situation. I just assumed you'd be happy."   
Peridot stared at Steven with wide eyes. She began to sob louder as she brought her hands quickly up to her face. "I'm such a clod." She says between breaths.

Steven frowned, standing there helpless, not knowing what to do. He averts his eyes nervously. They stay like that for a while before he suddenly hears her gasp, snapping his eyes back to her.   
"What?! What's wrong?!" He asks stepping closer quickly.   
Peridot was shuttering, struggling to speak as her tears began to defy gravity, floating in mid-air.

"What the-" Steven asks as his confused eyes follow the source collecting her tears.   
He immediately brought them over to a blue figure, sitting on a rock nearby, gasping loudly. It was Lapis Lazuli with a shadow casted over her eyes. Her left hand was currently flexed under a small forming ball of Peridot's tears, Steven cringes before looking quickly over to Peridot. She was still shuttering nervously, motionless. She was too distracted to notice that her blue companion was right in front of her.

Steven hesitantly hugs her again. "Hey, hey it's okay!" He shouts loudly.  
Peridot ignores his reassurance, instead of asking a very important, confusing question... "Steven, why exactly are my tears literally defying gravity?!" 

"Because," a familiar, shaky voice suddenly speaks quickly. "This is the last time I'm just going to allow myself to sit here and watch you cry. Because of me."   
Peridot knits her eyebrows in confusion as she moves her eyes toward her blue companion.

Lapis suddenly flicks Peridot's tears through the area, water quickly disappearing into thin air. Peridot knits her eyebrows together, avoiding eye contact.

The ocean gem suddenly stands up, walking slowly towards the green gem.   
Peridot stares at Lapis in fear, getting ready to run away, but before she has the chance to, Lapis plops in front of her, wrapping her slender arms tightly around Peridot's small frame.

"Peridot." She mumbles shakily. "What do I have to do?!" Peridot suddenly feels tears form in her eyes as Lapis speaks.

"I'm sorry," Peridot speaks. "Can you repeat that?"   
Lapis pulls away, leaving her hands rested tightly around Peridot's shoulders. She finally reveals her tear-soaked face. "What do I have to do?!" She asks louder, emphasizing each word.

"Lazuli, stop. I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of me."   
"No," Lapis speaks. "I'm not letting go until you answer me. What do I have to do?!?!" She asks again, voice trembling, waiting desperately for an answer.   
"Lazuli. Let go."   
"No!" Lapis shudders, before taking a deep breath. "Look, Peridot. I messed up, I really messed up." She admits, averting her eyes. "I panicked. I didn't know what to do! I didn't think... Little did I know how much I'd hurt you. I wanted to return desperately. Every time I saw you cry, it hurt. And I couldn't bring myself to see you aga-" Lapis stops, beginning to get taken down by a breakdown of sobs. This really bothered her.

Peridot hesitantly looks up at Lapis is total shock. She is suddenly taken down by another strong hug. Lapis sobbed loudly into Peridot's shoulder.   
"Please, Peridot. Please." She begs repeatedly.

Peridot's eyes began to get taken down by tears as well. She slowly wraps her arms around Lapis' neck, returning the hug.  
...For the first time ever, Peridot witnessed Lapis Lazuli cry.

Because of her.  
✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhHhh finally an update! sorry for such a long delay... again. my schedule has been all over the place lately. i'm sorryyyy!  
> anyway this chapter took a decent amount of time, so i hope it was somewhat okay. i didn't get to proof read it tho, so if it doesn't make sense i'll fix it later. once again, tysm for sticking around, it means so much.  
> have an amazing day/night!  
> ~ mando ✰


	6. ✰ s i x ✰

✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・  
chapter 6: don't you?   
✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・  
Days flew by after Lazuli's return. Since she had nowhere to stay, Steven allowed her to share the couch with Peridot.

Neither of them had said a word to each other since Lapis' break down. But for some stands reason, Lapis would never keep herself that far away from Peridot. She would frequently lay on the far side of the couch. Peridot would sit, often cramped up in the corner of the couch, avoiding any sort of contact with the blue gem. She would always try to keep herself busy and would use this technique to distract herself from Lazuli. But this was hard considering the fact that Lazuli would constantly keep her eyes glued on the technician.

Peridot was a little confused as to why this was occurring and felt extremely awkward about the whole situation. She would frequently glance over nervously at her couch mate to see what she was up to. Lazuli was always laying down on her back, eyes glued on the gem peering over. But as soon as Peridot turned her head over toward her, Lazuli would avert her eyes almost immediately.

These strange, awkward feelings escalated. Though no words are said between the two, neither of them could even bring themselves to look at each other in the eye. Just looking at Lazuli made of Peridot's cheeks flush bright cyan, and she would immediately shift uncomfortably. Why was she always stare at her? What a clod.

"Could you stop staring at me, you clod?!" Peridot finally snaps one day.   
Lapis stares at Peridot in shock and awkwardly averts her eyes as light tears trace her eyes.   
Peridot grunts miserably, rolling her eyes. "Please don't cry."  
Lapis quietly mumbles something under her breath.   
"Can you please speak louder?!"   
"Please, Peridot, Please... Just talk to me again." Lapis sighs pathetically. Her voice sounded alien to Peridot.   
Peridot irritatedly crosses her arms. "I... I've got nothing to say to you." She mumbles, eyes shutting tightly.   
"Peridot." Lapis finally says, fixing her eyes on Peridot's face. "Nothing's- gonna to get better- if we continuously ignore each other. Please just acknowledge my existence."  
Peridot's eyebrow twitches irritatedly. "I wasn't able to acknowledge your existence for the last two months, Lazuli."  
Lapis adverted her eyes sadly, not knowing what to say. They sit there silent for a moment.   
"How could you do this to me?!" Peridot finally snaps, "After everything, absolutely everything I did for you."   
"Peridot, I didn't just leave to hurt you. You know that... Don't you?"

✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:  
> again, if there're any errors, they'll be fixed in the future.   
> the amount of love and support for this book has been insane! i'm so happy people enjoy this gross trash that comes up in my mind. thanks for being amazing, guys!   
> updates will now be published every Thurday!   
> stay tuned!   
> -mando ✰


	7. ✰ s e v e n ✰

✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・  
chapter 7: heal my open scars.  
✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・  
"Lapis, I don't want to hear about this anymore." Peridot sighs, clearly irritated. She slowly turns in the opposite direction, trying to escape this awkward conversation with her former barn mate.  
Lapis groans, stopping the green gem by grabbing her wrist tightly. Two very confused green eyes turn to look at their hands. "No... Please," Lapis says anxiously, tightening her grip. "Just listen to me."

Peridot looks back into Lapis' eyes, lips beginning to quiver. "Save it!" She attempts, failing to keep up her stubborn persona.  
Lapis frowns, staring immensely at the shuddering green gem for a moment. "Wait..." She says slowly, deadpanning. "Are you- trying to act stubborn on purpose?"  
Peridot's face flushes. "What?! N-no way!"  
An uncomfortable silence was held between the two until suddenly a snort is heard from the blue gem. Gah- curse stuttering! It eventually evolved into an uncontrollable laugh. Peridot's face flushes bright cyan.  
"Sure you're not..." Lapis says sarcastically once her laughs die down. "Come on Dot, just talk to me!"

Peridot averts her eyes, trying to hide her flustered face. "Lapis, I can't," She whimpers. "I'm really- really hurt."  
Lapis' eyes harden. "Why? are you- afraid of me or something?"  
"Not of you..." Peridot sighs, trying not to say the wrong thing. "I just- don't want you to leave me— again."

Lapis softens, chuckling lightly. "I don't even think you understand why I le-"  
"Lapis, I've heard all about it. I-I totally understand why..."  
Lapis stares at her, eyebrows knitting together. "Then- what's the problem?"  
Peridot's eyes finally meet Lapis'. Lapis notices that they're not that energetic green she would love staring into. Woah. No- these were more dull, and full of fear and devastation. Lapis frowns, concluding that she does not enjoy this version of Peridot's eyes.

"Are you sure you didn't leave because of me?! Did I- do something?! Did I say something?! I'm so sorry I couldn't fix you."  
Lapis sighs with an amused smile. "Oh, Dot." She says, grabbing both of her small green hands. "Is that what all of this is about? Are you really taking the blame for all of this?"  
Peridot stares at Lapis' hands around both of hers, concluding that she truly missed this feeling. But it didn't feel the same. "If I- would've never asked Steven about space, none of this would've ever happened..."  
Lapis sighs, tilting her head. "Oh, stop! You were curious."

"And you left because of it." Peridot snaps loudly, quickly looking back up at her.  
Lapis cringes at her change in tone, quickly pulling her hands off of Peridot's, wings involuntarily summoning out of her gem.

Peridot's eyes widen. "I-I'm sorry. I-even made your wings summon." She says, ashamed.  
Lapis trembles, "It's fine- It just happens when I get nervous." She says, quickly un-summoning them.  
"I think you forget that I was your barn mate for more than seven months. I know." Peridot teases.  
"Oh... Right." Lapis says, flushing.

Peridot lightlysmirks at her, but it doesn't stay. "Look Lazu- Ah— L-Lapis..." Peridot starts, the name feeling weird on her tongue from not saying it for oh so long. "I'm really sorry for lashing out on you. I understand that you left because of your fears getting the best of you. It's just gonna take a while to get back into the swing of things."  
"I understand." Lapis smiles. "And I don't blame you for getting angry with me. I do feel awful for what I did. I just wasn't thinking. I should be the one apologizing."  
"You couldn't help it though. You have this like fancy fight or flight instinct that kicks in whenever you fear for something." Peridot starts explaining. She starts talking with her hands- getting all technical. Lapis missed this. "You just involuntarily do things to protect yourself. You literally just did it. I understand."

Lapis smiles down at the green gem. She understood. Thank the stars. "So.." She starts. "Couch mates?" She asked, holding a hand out.  
Peridot smiles, grabbing the hand. "Couch mates."  
Lapis laughs lightly pulling the two into a tight hug.  
"I missed you... A lot." Peridot says into her shoulder, bringing her hand up to lightly trace the blue stone on Lapis' back.  
"I-" Lapis pauses, cheeks flushing. "I missed you too." She says, comfortably rubbing smooth circles onto the green gem's back.

And oh stars, did she mean it.  
✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・✧◦.・

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE:  
> as always, if there're any errors, i will fix them later.  
> i'm so sorry for the delay, my phone broke, i got sick, and finals prep.  
> i will try my hardest to keep updating this. i apologize for the off scheduling tho.  
> i'm not abandoning this tho, don't worry!  
> stay tuned!  
> -mando ✰


End file.
